1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems, and in particular relates to electronic systems having thunderbolt interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computers and networks make many innovative functions more effective. New peripheral devices, such as internet units and external storage unites, can easily be connected to computers or notebooks. However, the management of the performance (power) and temperature of the peripheral devices is not effective. Thus, there is a need for an electronic system and a performance control method to increase the stability of hosts and peripheral devices and decrease the power consumption of the peripheral devices.